A Frost's Choice
by KingOfShadowedOnes
Summary: Not my usual kind of story so please forgive if not the up to snuff, it all started with a Joke, three years ago, after putting Jack asleep for a month He was never the same. It has been four years since the Frozen Summer, the Queen seemed to learn to control her powers within a month opening up to the world, but she hasn't been the same since. The Man on the moon always has a plan


Jack intercepted the dust plane freezing the sand in place causing the whole plane to float. The portly man in the cockpit of said dust plane was shaking his hand back and forth as hard as he could the free grains of sand making no access and warning signs all around the two of them. Jack froze all of the sand in place before grabbing his friend by the front of his robes. Sandy noticed the tear lined face, the manic eyes, the shaking of the young guardian's hands, the voice that he heard was raspy, rough and pleading… he had agreed to help Bunnymund with the joke but something happened there was a reason that the Guardian's tried not to use their powers on each other… sometimes the affects were… well impossible.

"You need to send me back Sandy, that world, it's real I'm telling you, you've always shown that dreams are portal, this one is a portal to an actual parallel world. She needs me Sandy, she's real and I don't care what you or Bunnymund think about this, Elsa is real and if you don't send me to her she's going to be in graver danger then even Pitch could dream up… Please Sandy… " The Sandman's eyes softened at the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder, holding up a finger a sand clock formed behind him the hour hand spun around it twice before being replaced by a pair of doors. Jack nodded his head he understood, Sighing Sandy raised his hands and Jack was completely covered in the soft, warm golden dust.

Elsa shook her head at her sister she was happy for her really, Kristoff had turned out to be more then the rough bumpkin she had originally thought he was. Actually he was a shrewd business man who was as comfortable working with numbers as he was with ice, that combined with his foolish bravery and utter and complete devotion for Anna is what prompted Elsa to use her political powers for some good. She created an entire branch of guardsmen who were in charge of the Frozen palace she had created four summers ago, dubbed the Eternal Keep by the townsfolk the Icemen Guard were the keeps keepers and the head of the guard was non-other than Kristoff and of course to lead the guard he had to be knighted, and knighting granted nobility. Anna might not have cared that the man she loved was a commoner, and really Elsa didn't care about it either but the council of lords still had power, to keep them in line she had to make sure that Anna married a nobleman.

Smirking she looked her sister up and down again the view of her in white was stunning, they had decided on a winter wedding , a reminder of the summer that the two had met. Elsa was happy, the trade of their fair country had exploded, with a way to transfer Ice of all things all year round shipments were always heading south in some area Ice was more than worth its weight in gold Kristoff wasn't an idiot, as the Commander of the Icemen Guard he was also in charge of the shipments, price setting and delivery of the Ice, in the three years of its founding the guard had become one of the largest job sources for both men and women in the country, even out of the country every port and most capital cities had an Icemen Hall, each was designed by Elsa personally and constructed by blocks of Ice that contained a small portion of her power… she was drawn from her musing when a blast of Ice and a pinging sound filled the sitting room the two sisters were in.

"Just in time."

Elsa stopped she remembered that voice, he was there with her, the summer that she harnessed her powers, he was the one who showed her, taught her what her instincts couldn't, he had visited twice a week for a month and then he was gone. Turning she saw the same regal figure just as she remembered, floating his feet in boots with brown trousers covering the tops, a silver shirt with a purple vest and a crimson cavort the hood of his blue and silver long coat was down revealing silver white hair and pale alabaster skin, his staff a six foot long hooked branch of some sort was pointed at something the center of the crook pulsing a deep angry blue that matched the hardness in his eyes that was new to her. Turning slightly the sisters both followed the staffs end and saw a man bound to the wall Ice covering everything except for his head, a pair of throwing knives lay on the ground.

"Jack… y… you're…" Anna screamed before Elsa could finish her thought causing Jack to smirk shoot forward kissing Elsa on the cheek the cold tingling comfortably before he vanished from sight in a puff of snow. The doors to the sitting room and in came broadsword drawn and a scowl on his face was Elsa's soon-to-be brother in law, she did have to admit he did fill the uniform, black and Crimson, quiet well.

"Anna what's… Harold, Jegor, we have a surprise guest for the Wedding… take him to the special suite and be so kind as to find out who slipped him the invitation." The voice was Kristoff's but it was colder than either sister could remember, they both knew that no actual harm would befall the man but by the way the would be assassin was struggling in the hands of the two Icemen he obviously thought differently. Kristoff sighed the tension releasing itself from him as his sword found its way back into its sheath. "Elsa as always thank you for looking out for Anna…"

Anna ran into the large man's arms who wrapped around her tight, smiling Elsa looked out the window.

"I'll leave her to you then please inform the guests that I'm not feeling well, Olaf." The small snow man waddled into the room from another door way, so the assailant hadn't gotten in that way."I want you to go and enjoy the festivities, you're the courts Jester make sure they stay laughing." With an almost comical salute the snowman slid out of the room on his belly bringing a needed smile to all of their faces. "Kristoff I want a report on my desk tomorrow before you leave, I hope that you don't mind that I'm making you do business for your honeymoon…"

"Jegor will have the report to you first thing, if by business you mean a trip to the seven countries that use the Icemen and make sure everything is running smoothly, a four month task, in the tropic climates… I think we'll manage… will you be ok?" The concern in the rough man's voice warmed her heart

"I'll be fine, I'll have your six Captains for protection after all Knight Commander." With a smirk she knew that more importantly that winter itself would guard her. Walking out of the room she made her way up to the master bedroom unlocking the door to the balcony she walked into the dressing room and picked a comfortable gown to slip into. She stopped as she felt the temperature drop slightly and waited. A pair of hands wove around her hips. Spinning around she put all the strength she could muster into the smack.

"Three years Mister Frost, three long years since you disappeared… you left me here… you left me… you promised…." She started hitting his chest as he hugged her close to him tears running down her face.

"I have fought for the past three years to get back to you Elsa…" as she finally broke down sobbing into his clothes Jack made his decision, he had let this world escape him once, it wasn't going to happen again. Lowering his head is shaggy silver white hair mixed with her pale blonde. "And I'm not going anywhere anytime soon.

"Ever." Elsa grabbed him by the lapels of his long coat, "You aren't leaving me ever again Jack Frost."

The Guardian's gathered around the comatose Jack, he had been asleep for a full twenty-four hours, or at least it would be in a moment. They all watched to see what would happen as the minutes ticked away, there were only seconds left now.

Jack awoke and kissed Elsa on the cheek before slipping out of the warm bed, walking out onto the balcony he looked out to the rising sun in just a moment his day here would be up, the two choices would be there soon, looking to the opposite direction there was the moon, did this one have a man on it….

"Of course I'm there, As I am on the other one, as I am on any moon that looks down onto the faces of a universe's hope." Jack spun around and there levitating in the last band of moonlight was a man, sharply dressed in a grey double-breasted suit with a white shirt and a white tie. "It's time Jack, you choose, stay here and become mortal, or go back to your home world and continue being one of my guardians. The choice is yours."

"Would I keep…"

"The Magic? Of course that was a gift given freely, and you have more than earned it my dear boy, more than earned it… The Guardian of Dreams sent you here on accident you know, in the original plans you would have never met her, but that's the beauty of life isn't it Jack Frost, my once Guardian of Fun, that plans go array… sometimes I wish it would a little more often…" there was a sadness in his eyes.

"It'll keep happening, plans going wrong, things set in motion will run off course, so long as there is choice that is." Jack spoke up. "I'll be staying MM, can… can you send them a message, that I'm sorry, that I hope that they remember to let loose every once in a while without me…" Jack watched the man on the moon shift his grey hat on his head.

"Of course."

The Guardians heard the bells chime… and nothing happened…. That was of course until the moon shed its light through the dark clouds above, Jack's body caught the light and began to glow, brighter and brighter, until the light faded and in its place, in the Middle of North's Workshop, was a single Forget-Me-Not.

Jack slid back into the bed and snuggled into the warmth. Tomorrow he would come into the Kingdom aboard a ship, a Prince from some far off land here to become a suitor, and after the Council of Nobles tried to hem and haw he would put out his own Ice show and claim the bond of fate shutting them all up and he would make sure Elsa got her Happy ever after.


End file.
